Were You Just Stirring Your Coffee With Your DICK!
by Molahsurey
Summary: The title was just for fun, has nothing to do with the story. :P Max asks Sean to his office.


Sean had slipped away from his office to make himself a cup of coffee in the break room. He stood at the counter, stirring creamer and sugar into it, feeling good. Everything had been pretty consistent lately, maybe there hadn't been any extra great ups but at least there weren't any downs. He hummed a bit as he stirred, moving his head from side to side in a good mood, when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't bother looking to see who it was; they'd make themselves known if they started talking.

But the person didn't talk, just stood beside him with their own cup of coffee that was obviously made earlier, stirring it. Just from the uncomfortable and awkward atmosphere Sean knew it was Max, he tried his best to ignore the other man's presence. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Max looking over at him every other few seconds.

Suddenly Max turned his body toward Sean, still stirring his coffee. "Sean," he said curtly, his head held high.

Sean froze before turning toward his boss as well and giving him a fake smile, "Yes, Max?"

Max cleared his throat, standing stiffly, "I've been thinking of talking to you about something." He took a sharp, deep breath in, "In my office." He quickly turned away and went to walk out of the room. When he noticed Sean wasn't following him he glanced back. "Come, come," he beckoned.

Sean sighed, "Alright..." He sauntered off behind Max, following him to his office.

When they entered the office Sean stood by the door as Max went to sit in his big, plush chair. "Have a seat," he ordered with a smug smile on his face, gesturing to the one on the opposite side of the desk.

Sean took the seat, "What's this all about?" He waited patiently as his boss just swiveled back and forth in his chair with a smirk.

"Do you have a boyfriend Sean?" he finally asked.

Sean's mouth dropped for a second and he gave his boss a horrified, confused look. "Why...? Why do you ask?"

Max shrugged sarcastically, "Oh, for reasons. So, been getting any lolly pops in the cake hole?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow..." Sean said under his breath. "That's really not appropriate for us to be..."

"Just answer the question Sean," Max cut in. "Do. You. Have. A boyfriend?" He gave an innocent look, "It's a simple question."

Sean heaved an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes, "No, I don't. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get myself back to my office and pretend this conversation never started." He stood and went for the door.

Max stiffened at the sight of Sean going to leave and in a second he spastically stood from his chair, moved around the desk, and, just as Sean touched the doorknob, reached his employee, grabbing him and spinning him around. Before Sean could react Max's lips were on his.

Sean's eyes went wide, for some reason he didn't expect this even though he probably should have. Max was gripping his shoulders and really straining to keep their mouths together because he was so much shorter. It was definitely awkward. But at the same time it was kind of cute. Sean decided that he should probably try to make it a more comfortable kiss, so he put his arms around his boss's waist and bent down a bit so that their lips could move easier with one another's. They kissed softly, and just when their mouths started opening a bit more Max let out a quiet moan. Sean was surprised by the moan, could he really make Max react like that? It really turned him on. He pulled Max closer and deepened the kiss which caused Max to let out a string of whimpering moans as the shorter man's body began to tense, his grip on Sean's shoulders tightening.

After a few seconds Max broke the kiss, breathing heavily, "Sean, I want you to fuck me now. Fuck me right now." The need and want was abundantly clear on his face.

Sean knew it wouldn't be smart to do that, not there at least, but his hard on begged to differ. He nodded, swallowing hard, as he began to step backward toward the door so he could lock it, his movements shaky; Max took the time to remove his suit jacket.

Sean moved toward Max again, going to undo his belt and pants; he could see how hard his boss had gotten through the fabric. Max had grabbed Sean's tie, his other hand on Sean's arm again, and pulled him closer so that their foreheads were touching, his eyes lidded and barely open. They were both breathing through parted lips, their hearts pounding in anticipation.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sean asked; Max just nodded. Now that Max's pants were open Sean slipped a hand inside to cup his boss's hard member, squeezing slightly. Max groaned. Sean kissed Max again as he kneaded his erection before slipping his pants down. He then grabbed Max's hips and turned him around, making him bend over his desk. He pulled down Max's underwear before undoing his own pants. He was wet enough to easily enter Max, he did it in one smooth motion; Max cried out in pleasure and gripped the desk.

Sean moved in and out at a decent pace, letting out small sounds as Max groaned loudly. Who knew Max was so loud? Sean began to thrust harder as his erection grew in the other man. Max was being bucked into his desk, grunting and calling out. Soon both men were very close and Max reached down to work at his member. They both came at the same time.

Sean pulled out and re-did his pants and Max straightened up and did the same. Max turned around, his face flushed, and looked at Sean who was panting. Max put a hand to Sean's chest, "Um, thank you for that. That was very..." his jaw clenched, he didn't know how to finish that. "I liked that, a lot," he tried again, biting his lip.

Sean nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I liked it too." He was actually surprised about how much he enjoyed it. Max smiled nervously and patted Sean's chest before moving away a bit. Sean didn't quite know what to do, it was an odd situation; he didn't want to just leave. He cupped Max's cheek and leaned down to kiss him on the corner of him mouth. Max closed his eyes for a moment, smiling happily and blushing. "Well, um, I should get back to work now."

Max nodded, "Yeah, you should." There was a small pause. "Get back to work Sean!" he said with mock authority, chuckling bashfully.

Sean laughed a little and nodded; he went for the door and unlocked it before opening it. He smiled softly and waved before leaving the room. When he went out Hunter walked by, "Hey, what was that racket in there?"

Sean's eyes widened, "Uh... Max is... Drunk... Again..." He walked away and added in a sing-song voice, "Like always!"


End file.
